


Check the Clock

by artificialmay



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Soulmate AU, and i'm sorry for the actual fic, i'm sorry for spoiling in the tags, tw blood, tw car crash, tw main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmay/pseuds/artificialmay
Summary: This is based on a soulmate prompt I read where people have clocks that count down to when they meet and one person who usually checks their clock all the time has a busy day and doesn’t have the time to check it and must find their soulmate based on the places they’ve been. I started out writing that and ended up with this, which is fairly different, slightly angsty and a whole lot of weird (i'm sorry)Trigger warning: car crash, blood, injuries, death





	Check the Clock

The last time Trixie checked her clock before the crash was 8.47am, as she walked down the sunny Hollywood street. Trixie checked the clock branded on her wrist religiously to put it lightly, and she had known since seventh grade her clock would expire on her 22nd birthday at exactly 8.50am.

Sliding a bracelet over the clock she took a deep breath and continued the street, with one goal in mind - caffeine. Her endpoint in sight, a little coffee shop on the corner of a busy intersection. She came here every morning before work, and she knew half the people inside by name.

Sauntering in the door, her heart hammered in her chest as she took in the barista, the customers in the store.  _One if you,_  she thought.  _One if you is my soulmate_. Resisting the urge to check her timer she made her way to the counter to pick up a coffee. She looked through the plate glass window at the periwinkle blue sky, dotted with clouds, and smiled. This was literally the perfect day to meet her soulmate and she couldn’t wait.

That morning in the coffee shop, Trixie counted four new people she met, a new barista who waved at her and poked her tongue out , and old man sitting in a plush armchair who asked her to bring her his coffee, and two girls holding hands waiting in line with her. She made a mental note of the barista’s name and promised to come back the next day. She couldn’t just hang around all day, she did have work, and besides, now she knew who she had to find. Satisfied she’d met her soulmate she turned to leave.

She cracked the door open, stomach buzzing when suddenly a brown ute came whizzing through the intersection. Horns beeped angrily from all sides as the driver skated through the traffic, managing to dodge the other cars. The world didn’t slow down for the next few moments, rather it sped up. Later on Trixie wouldn’t remember the exact details, nor did she want to, but she could recall the ute slamming into the cyclist in the road, twisting her bike and sending her body flying. It landed with a thump on the pavement near to where Trixie was standing, and stayed horrifically still.

Trixie’s latte dropped from her hands, spilling over her white pumps, but she paid no attention as she rushed to the side of the road where cars had already started to stop.   
“Call an ambulance!” she shrieked as she ran, and saw a couple of people reach for their phones. She made it to the woman and saw a tall man speaking quickly into a phone give her a thumbs up.

She looked at the blonde woman on the ground next to the mangled scrap metal that had once been her bike. Sharp cheekbones swelling and grazed, legs bent at peculiar angles, what once would have been clear blue eyes were bloodshot and dilated. Her hair was tangled anyway, not helped that it was now streaked with blood from a large gash on the woman’s forehead still spilling crimson. She was evidently beautiful, but right now Trixie sort of wanted to throw up.

“Are you alright?” she asked frantically.  
“Just dandy,” replied the woman, voice deep and thick with sarcasm. “I love spending the morning lying on the kerb bleeding out of my forehead.”  
Trixie stood still for a moment, confused on how to respond, as the woman started wheezing, which seemed like a laugh until a small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of her mouth, slowly making its way to her jawline.

“Look, my name’s Trixie,” said the younger blonde, “I’m here to help you, an ambulance is on its way.”  
“I’m Katya,” started the woman on the floor, but was interrupted by a dinging noise, like a microwave announcing it had finished heating something up. It took Trixie a second to remember the timer on her wrist, and when she tugged aside her bracelet, she could see it now said 00:00. She couldn’t see Katya’s clock, but the other woman was staring at her with open eyes.

“Oh my god,” said Trixie weakly, hand fluttering to her head. In all her little fantasies she’d made up about how she’d meet her soulmate, who they’d be, what their life together would be like afterwards, she had never considered she’d meet her soulmate as they bled out after being crushed by a car.

Seeing Katya was staring blankly ahead and realising the woman was about to go into shock, she pushed the thought from her mind, though her heart was racing ridiculously fast through her already adrenaline charged system. She took a deep breath, and tried to remember as much as she could from the first aid course she’d been forced to take in high school.  
“I’m going to just check what injuries you have and see if I can treat anything here and now,” she said, almost more to herself than to the blonde lying on the asphalt.

Cars had begun to clear room, and the man who had rung the ambulance was directing traffic around them as Trixie tried desperately to remember something from that basic course she’d taken in high school. She was just looking for a long straight stick to fashion into a splint when the ambulance appeared, and the paramedics started loading Katya in. Trixie forced her way in, she wasn’t going to lose Katya this easily.

Sitting in the ambulance, as various paramedics hooked Katya up to various machines, Trixie kept hold of her soulmate’s hand. It was awfully cold, and awfully still. “If I’d known it was going to be you, I would have checked the clock more often,” she said, smiling. Her eyes closed and she let out a horrible, raspy sigh. The ambulance sped up as the beeping of the monitor slowed to a halt.


End file.
